icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Mark Olver
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Burnaby, BC, CAN | career_start = 2010 }} Mark Olver (born January 1, 1988 in Burnaby, British Columbia) is Canadian professional ice hockey centre currently in the Colorado Avalanche organization with the Lake Erie Monsters of the American Hockey League. His older brother Darin also plays professionally in Germany with Augsburger Panther. Playing career Amateur Olver originally played Midget AAA hockey in Michigan with the Marquette Electricians. In two seasons with the Electricians, Olver led the team in scoring in each season and in 2004–05 was named the Teams Most Valuable player. With his father John, an assistant coach and his brother Darin, a Junior, at Northern Michigan University, he followed his family in committing as a recruit of the Wildcats in 2005. Before he was eligible to attend college, Olver initially joined the Chilliwack Chiefs of the British Columbia Hockey League. However on the eve of the season, Mark was controversially released by the Chiefs, under the advice of owner Morey Keith. Ultimately seen as an act of personal retribution by Keith against John Olver, Mark was then recruited to join the Omaha Lancers of the United States Hockey League. In his second season with the Lancers in 2006–07, Olver displayed offensive potential to lead the team with 29 goals 35 assists and 64 points to earn the honour as Omaha's Forward of the Year and Most Valuable Player. Graduating from Millard North High School, Olver then joined Northern Michigan Wildcats of the Central Collegiate Hockey Association as an undersized skilled forward. As a freshman in 2007–08, Mark returned from an early season concussion to lead all NCAA Rookies in goals (21) and the Wildcats in scoring with 38 points in 39 games to be selected to the CCHA All-Rookie Team. Passed over in the two previous draft years due to size concerns, Olver was selected in the 2008 NHL Entry Draft by the Colorado Avalanche in the fifth round, 140th overall. Olver consolidated his offensive potential the succeeding year as sophomore, winning CCHA player of the month in January as he again led the Wildcats in scoring with 35 points in 40 games. In the 2009–10 season, as player of the month in February he helped a re-emerging NMU advance to the NCAA finals for the first time since 1999 before suffering a 4-3 defeat to St Cloud State in the West Regional semi-finals. In the wake of leading the Wildcats for a third consecutive season in scoring he was named to the CCHA First All-Star team and the NCAA West First-All American team. Mark also led the CCHA with 49 points in 40 games as a junior earning selection as a top 10 finalist in the Hobey Baker Award. Professional On March 30, 2010, after a three year collegiate career with the Wilcats, Olver was signed by the Avalanche to a two-year entry level contract. Continuing his 2009–10 season, he was immediately assigned to AHL affiliate, the Lake Erie Monsters, on an amateur try-out contract. In his professional debut, Olver scored his first pro goal in a 3-1 victory over the Peoria Rivermen on April 1, 2010. In 6 games, Olver posted 2 goals to finish the year with the Monsters. Career statistics Awards and honours References External links * * Category:Born in 1988 Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Colorado Avalanche draft picks Category:Lake Erie Monsters players Category:Northern Michigan Wildcats players Category:Omaha Lancers players